kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Toxic Mega Cunts
The Toxic Mega Cunts was a gang of villains led by The Mother Fucker. History After the death ofJohn GenoveseJohn Genovese, his son recruited new members to his gang on Twitter. They join him and find the Justice Forever headquater, trashing the place and graffitting Red Mist's new name on the wall. They were killed in the explosion. Members *The Mother Fucker - Leader (Formerly) *Mother Russia - Bodyguard and second-in-command (Deceased) *Fuck-Knuckle - One of Red Mist's bodyguards, a big man with a beard and braided ponytail.Used a MAC-10 submachine gun briefly. *Luigi - A Toxic Mega-Cunt wearing a lab coat and skull on his forhead. *Kevin - One of the Toxic Mega-Cunts (address by Luigi thinking he is still alive. Shortly, killed by Hit-Girl.) *Death Faces (most seen with skull-like masks and black suits.) New Recruits *A bandaged teenager with goggles and labcoat (Kick-Ass 2 Issue 6) *A green clothed gangster teenager (Kick-Ass 2 Issue 6. He is killed by Hit-Girl.) *A blue costumed version of Marvel Comics "Cyclops" (Kick-Ass 2 Issue 6 and killed by Hit-Girl) Others Villains *Blue suited villain with a hammer,blue bandana and gloves. *A Galactus-like parody villain. *A few goth kids that joined the Red Mist's gang. *Brown suit-villain with a slingshot. *Brown suit-villain with taped -up stick. *White suit-villain with a bandaged mask and orange sun glasses. *White jacket villain with brass knuckles, teal gloves and bandage covering his mouth. Seen in battle and punching Kick-Ass in the face. (Kick-Ass 2 Issue 1.) *Purple villainess in Motherfucker's lair (Kick-Ass 2 Issue 6.) *A Cyclops-parody villain in navy blue jacket in Motherfucker's lair (Kick-Ass 2 Issue 6.) Weapons Melee/Hand To Hand Combat/Non-Firearms- A truly large range here. Clubs with spikes, baseball bats, knuckledusters (resemble metal recrangles over fists with metal on the side connecting to cylander grip rather then the traditional brass knuckle style), swords (katana and other) rarely wielded but have been used by ones with some degree of skill with them, hammers, curved metal poles, knuckledusters with metal cylanders sticking out of them,batons,slingshots, machetes and possibly more. Firearms- Despite being gangsters, they don't use traditional gangster weapons. Firearms are rarely used by the team amazingly. The main firearms are MAC-10's sub-machine guns, and one member in particular wielded two at the same time rather effectivly (though he was just firing into a crowd of innocents) and only one other firearms (excluding The Mother Fuckers handguns) was used by Mother Russia. It appears to be a stockless M16 set to full auto, but that is debatible as a stylized AK-47 (considering it was used by Mother Russia and the AK rifles are the stereotype gang assualt rifle). MAC-10's were only really used by the guys who ambushed Kick-Ass at his fathers funeral and were dual wielded by a guy during the Time Square battle. In Other Media Film *''See:Toxic Mega Cunts (film version)'' Trivia *Mark Millar reveals they are based on the teenage gang of A Clockwork Orange. *They were recruited on Twitter in the end of the first Kick-Ass comic, debuting in the second comic. *Only two of the gang members are named, Javier and The Tumor. *Christopher confirmed his role as "Red Mist" will be the next villain and that his name has changed to "The Mother Fucker" like his comic book counterpart. Category:Groups Category:Toxic Mega Cunts Category:Teams Category:Villains